ENIGMA! (Episode)
ENIGMA! is part five and the final part of the machinima series, Space Engineers: Serenity. Synopsis Ford seems to have ended up on a desolate planet. Is this an illusion? or is it reality? Plot Several RWI vessels, all heavily damaged or destroyed, surrounds a confused Commander Ford as he wonders how he got there. He attempts to contact DJ and the Serenity's computer with no success. He decides to check the surrounding area and sees a destroyed [[RWI Serenity|RWI Serenity]] across a lava lake. After a local scan comes up empty, Ford starts to speculate that his current situation is not real. The unknown man starts to speak to Ford and affirms his suspicions that everything around him was an illusion. Ford attempts to get the man's name once again, but he claims that it was "not a concern". The man seems to know a lot about Ford, even knowing about his time aboard the [[RWI Osiris|RWI Osiris]], while Ford cannot recall remembering him. The unknown man attempts to probe Ford, provoking responses like mentioning that the Osiris was destroyed and his knowledge of RWI top-secret AI. After Ford refuses to reveal any information, the man attempts to retrieve information by force directly from his mind. Ford then ask why is probing his mind for information. The man tells him that due to the others being asleep and the AI's actions being difficult to confine, Ford is the only one holding a key to one of his many plans for "the darkness to overcome the light." The man also comments how both the Eclipse and Serenity ''are beautifully drifting in space. Ford deduces that his ship is nearby, watching them. Luckily, ''DJ managed to get free from the Shadow's confinement and starts to break the mind-link between Ford and the unknown man. Before leaving, the man affirms Ford that this will not be the last he has heard of him. After awakening back on the Serenity's bridge, DJ ''notice that Ford's bio-reading are spiking. Ford tells ''DJ ''to scan for any vessels nearby and while one was detected, it began to jump from their location. Ford's health quickly begins to deteriorate and he loses consciousness. This provokes ''DJ ''to initiate emergency protocols. Grand Admiral Jack Roberts was awakened from cryo-sleep and boarded the ''Serenity ''to help Ford. Once Ford had awoken, he was debriefed by Jack as to what he was doing awake (mainly mentioning the logs he was making and all the information about the man he was talking to). Due to Ford's health still being affected after the Shadow's mind probe, he was placed back in cryo for medical treatment and rest. Jack, in the meantime, returned to the ''Eclipse. Jack begins to have greater concerns about the Shadow threat, mainly in regards to the person known as the "Shadow Man". Jack feels that any information learned by this encounter may one day be used against RWI. Jack then orders DJ that should anyone wake up early from cryo or should anyone arrive, he should send the waking crew to sleep and awaken Jack. Jack then ask DJ ''if Ford's last log was titled. ''DJ confirms it wasn't and Jack titles it 'Enigma' before returning back to cryo-sleep himself. Appearance Characters * Elias "Kalrisi" Reinhart as Commander Marcus Ford * Captain Jack as DJ and Grand Admiral Jack Roberts * Jeff "Hageshii01" Venacio as The Shadow Man Ships/Vehicles * RWI Serenity * RWI Eclipse * RWI Osiris ''(mentioned) * RWI Marauder Class (''first appearance) * RWI Hell Hound Corvette (first appearance) * RWI Wyvern Dropship * RWI Valkyrie Dropship * RWI V203 Fighter Gallery Trivia * DJ's line regarding emotions being being a barrier may be a Star Trek quip regarding how Vulcans find emotions to be deemed unnessesary Episode Link ENIGMA!: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T3NeDcsSVFs